Electric devices such as motors and generators having a stator secured within a housing of the motor/generator are well known. A rotor mounted on a shaft is coaxially positioned within the stator and is rotatable relative to the stator about the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The passage of current through the stator creates a magnetic field tending to rotate the rotor and shaft. It is also well known that it is necessary to maintain the stator and the rotor within a predefined temperature range in order to ensure optimal performance and reliability of the electric device.